The Lost Girl A Tuffsa Story Part 2
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: Here's part 2 of A Tuffsa Story. Hiccup gets kidnapped by Hans and Hans takes Hiccup to a deserted island where he gets an unexpected visitor, the rest of the gang whined up going to Arendelle.


Here's part 2 of The Lost Girl A Tuffsa Story. I hope you like it. This takes place about 3 months after the first part. I figured this could be a three part series so there should be one more after this. Read and review.

* * *

Elsa brushed her hair vigorously. Her first date with Tuffnut would be in ten minutes and she wanted to look her best. She decided against wearing the dress she washed ashore in because the cape would just get in the way since the cape was part of the dress. She wanted to wear her hair down. She pulled the necklace Tuffnut gave her out of a box sitting on her night stand. Astrid let her use a dress she had, the dress wasn't anything fancy, it was just a plain red dress. It touched the floor and was made with a thick heavy fabric. According to Astrid it was the first dress she ever wore and she wore it on her first date with Hiccup. The dress sat on Elsa perfectly. Her and Tuffnut weren't gonna be alone, they were going out with Hiccup and Astrid and Fishlegs and Ruffnut. She put the small necklace on. It seemed to gleam when she put it on.

"Well," said Elsa, "Don't look the best but, at least I don't look like I belong in a mansion."

She walked out of the room where Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs waited. Their jaws dropped when they saw Elsa step into the living room, she looked stunning. Fishlegs elbowed Tuffnut who just stood there dazed. Elsa stood in front of him.

"Well, how do I look," she asked smiling.

"Gorgeous," said Tuffnut, he kissed her.

"OK you two let's go," said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs opened the door and they all walked out. Tuffnut didn't want to let go of Elsa, but she walked out the door. Tuffnut stood there looking like his puppy just ran away from him, Fishlegs slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry," he said, "We'll all be going to the same place."

"Yeah," said Tuffnut walking out the door.

They decided to go to the Alcove where hiccup had found Toothless after he shot him down. It was the place where Astrid kissed Hiccup for the first time. Hiccup was surprised she told anyone that. Tuffnut caught up to Elsa. Elsa leaned on him and rested her head on his chest ads they walked. Ruffnut was squeezed under Fishlegs' arm. They walked to the stables where their dragons waited for them. Angel was a fast flyer. She was the second fastest dragon on Berk right behind Toothless. Angel almost beat him in a race, which is crazy since Toothless is the fastest thing alive. Tuffnut helped her onto her dragon, Elsa seemed to fit with the beautiful creature. Tuffnut kissed her than boarded Belch. His sister was already on Barf and Fishlegs on Meatlug. They flew till they saw Hiccup and Astrid sitting by a fire. They landed not too far from them and their dragons ran off to play. Elsa watched as Angel ran after Toothless. Her wing was doing great, but she couldn't fly far because her wing would start to hurt.

"Well, we're all here," said Hiccup, "Who wants salmon."

Toothless knocked over Hiccup and began to frantically search the baskets he had brought to find the fish he so dearly loved, but did not find any. Hiccup sat up and looked angrily at the dragon.

"Not for you bud," he shouted at the night fury.

Toothless sulked down and looked as though he were crying. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and threw a salmon he had tucked away in the bottom of one of the baskets and gave to him. Toothless happily took the fish and hid behind a rock with it. Elsa laughed, then everyone else did. Hiccup came back to the group.

"Sorry about that, you know Toothless and salmon," said Hiccup, "He would choose salmon over me sometimes."

"He does too," laughed Astrid, "Like the time you were stuck in a tree and there was a basket of fresh salmon tipped over."

"I was stuck in the tree till the dragon finished every last bite of fish," said Hiccup irritated.

"How did you loose your leg if you don;t mind me asking," asked Elsa politely.

"Well," said Hiccup standing up, "I was battling a dragon, which is kinda weird since I train them. But anyway, Toothless' false tail caught fire and we were flying up the back of the dragon when we hit the tail and I flew off. Don't ask me how exactly I lost it, I fell unconscious between when we hit the tail and when we hit the ground. I woke up after that wearing a metal leg and everyone had a dragon."

"Some think Toothless might have accidentally bit it off saving him," said Fishlegs, "It's really the only logical explanation."

"Other than the fact that Toothless never catches Hiccup by the leg and some people think he snapped it when they hit the ground," said Astrid matter-of-factly.

"I honestly think Hiccup snapped it on part of the dragon and ground it off," said Tuffnut, "I saw it after it healed and that's how it looks to me."

"I agree with Tuffnut," said Ruffnut.

"Who wants a salmon sandwich and who wants chicken," asked Hiccup opening a basket.

"Ooh," said Astrid, "Chicken for me."

"Salmon," said Ruffnut.

"Same," said Fishlegs.

"I'll take salmon," said Tuffnut.

"Chicken," said Elsa.

"What do you guys want to drink," asked Hiccup pulling out a few sandwiches, "I got apple juice, water and sweet tea."

"Tea," said Astrid.

"Water," said Elsa.

"Can I get an apple juice," said Tuffnut loudly, Elsa laughed.

"Tea," said Fishlegs.

"Water," said Tuffnut.

After everyone got their food and drink, they talked and laughed about the crazy things they did. Hiccup went on about a treasure hunt he went on and Ruffnut talked about how she lost her hair. Astrid mentioned all the times she punched, kicked or straight up beat somebody throughout the stories. Elsa couldn't believe Astrid actually did all those things.

"I shot Hiccup out of a catapult once," said Astrid laughing, "And that was the last time I ever hurt anyone when they made me mad."

"Oh gosh," laughed Hiccup, "That was a funny one."

"I was going to shoot Hiccup out into the middle of the ocean because he said something I didn't like to hear at the time," said Astrid when Hiccup interrupted her.

"I told her I love you," said Hiccup laughing as he flipped a strand of hair out of his face.

"Well," I was about ready to shoot him off when the tables turn on me," said Astrid laughing, "I wind up out in the middle of the ocean and have to swim back to Berk when Hiccup gets Toothless to throw me on the catapult and he jumped off and launched me 50 yards out to sea."

"Hey," said Hiccup in his defense, "I flew out and cheered you on."

"You could have helped me at least you butt," she said playfully pushing him.

Hiccup kissed her on her lips and she snuggled him. Ruffnut shivered and buried herself into Fishlegs and Astrid was curled up in Hiccups arms, Elsa didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. This puzzled her, Tuffnut made a suggestion.

"What do you want to do," he asked looking around.

"Hide and seek," said Astrid.

"Sounds good to me," said Hiccup, "I'll count."

He stood by a rock and counted he rest hid. Astrid went monkey and climbed a tree while Fishlegs hid behind a rock failing to hid himself. Ruffnut hid in a bush, Tuffnut hid behind a tree and Elsa squeezed herself into a basket. Tuffnut tried not to laugh but couldn't help it. He was laughing so loud Hiccup found him as soon as he was done counting.

"You have to count next," Hiccup said going to search to for the others.

Fishlegs was found next, the Ruffnut was found the Astrid was found in her tree.

"I'm queen of the trees," she said swinging from a branch.

She slipped and Hiccup caught her, Astrid clung to him. He held her for a moment and put her on her feet. Now to find Elsa. Tuffnut knew where she was but wasn't gonna say word to Hiccup, just to see how long it would be before she was found. Hiccup looked behind trees, in bushes, behind rocks, up trees and even in a cave but no sign of the girl. Tuffnut was just about to give in when Toothless knocked over a basket and she fell out of it.

"You were in a basket," shouted Astrid with excitement, "That is awesome."

"I know," said Elsa, Tuffnut helped her up.

Elsa kissed him and hugged him, it was Tuffnuts turn to count. Elsa hid on the other side of the tree he was counting at. When he was done counting, it didn't take him long to find her. She kissed him then stood back behind the tree. Hiccup hid under Toothless, Astrid was hiding with him, (and they were making out), Fishlegs blended himself in with the rocks in the shadows so he was actually hard to find, now Ruffnut. They searched and searched and did not find her.

"She probably ditched us," said Hiccup.

Elsa was giggling and kept looking toward the sky. They looked up and saw Barf and Belch in flight. Tuffnut laughed, that was his sister. The dragon flew down, Ruffnut hopped off.

"Hows that for hiding," she teased.

"Yeah yeah yeah," said Tuffnut crossing his arms.

"Now what," said Elsa hugging Tuffnut.

"I better get home," said Hiccup, "I gotta wake up early tomorrow, dragon race."

"Ooh, I better go to," said Astrid following Hiccup.

"They're right we gotta go guys," said Fishlegs going for Meatlug.

"Come on bro let's go," said Ruffnut, but her brother didn't come.

Tuffnut snatched Elsa and went off into the bushes, where e finally got the guts to ask.

"Elsa," he said, "I love you dearly, I know this is way early but," he knelt down on one knee, "Will you marry me."

"YES YES YES," Elsa screamed hugging him.

Ruffnut heard Elsa scream out yes and knew what her brother did. Ruffnut and Hiccup felt happy for Tuffnut, but the others were concerned.

"They should have waited a while," said Fishlegs, "They only knew each other for like 3 months."

"Hey my dad married my mom a week after they started dating," said Hiccup in defense.

"Then again your mom and dad knew each other a long time before they dated," said Astrid, "Fishlegs is right it is early."

"So they're happy, that's all that counts right," said Ruffnut.

"You're right about that," said Astrid, "I mean they are pretty happy around each other."

"I haven't seen him so happy in a long time," said Ruffnut, "Nothing ever made him this happy before."

"I'm glad Tuffnut has a girlfriend, he never had a chance with anyone else," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, "Well at least he found someone," he climbed on Toothless, "It would have taken him a long time to find someone if Elsa hadn't come around."

"You're right," said Astrid, "He hasn't been so happy around anyone, even Ruffnut."

"Yeah," said Ruffnut, "I've never seen him so loving toward anyone."

"I'm glad they're together to be honest," said Fishlegs, "She would just as easily fallen for Snotlout, but she choose Tuffnut."

"Yeah," said Ruffnut, "Now shut up I think they are coming back."

Elsa and Tuffnut came back squeezed so close together they were practically one person. Elsa kissed Tuffnut and he helped her on her dragon. He kissed her one more time before boarding Belch. He blew her a kiss. The whole ride home Him and Elsa talked about how their wedding was gonna go and what dress she was gonna wear and when they were gonna marry. Astrid and Elsa got the idea of getting married on the same day.

They landed at the stables and put their dragons where they belong. Tuffnut and Elsa blabbed on their way home about their wedding. Fishlegs felt sorry for poor Ruffnut since she has to go home with those two. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other as if they were asking each other 'did we go on like that'. Fishlegs volunteered to take Ruffnut home a little later on so she wouldn't have to deal with Tuffnut and Elsa rambling.

Hiccup took Astrid under his arm and walked her home. It was time he went to bed he had to get up early in the morning because there was gonna be a big event soon and he had to get the arena ready for it. He kissed her goodbye and walked home on his own, only he never made it his front door.

They were on him on a flash, he tried to yell out but their hands were over his mouth. A damp rag was shoved in his face and he slowly started to slip away. He grew more limp and weak. once he was out, he was dragged away. The village stayed silent as if it had never happened.

Vulka become more and more worried as her son hadn't come home yet.

"Hiccup is out on a date," she said to herself, "He said he'd be gone at least two hours and its been three. He should have been home by now."

She paced around a bit and bit her nails down to the skin, so she started biting a pencil. Something popped in her head.

"The stables," she said to herself, "If he's still out Toothless won't be in the stables."

She ran out to the stables where she found Toothless sleeping soundly. Vulka freaked out some more.

"Maybe he took a long route home and by the time I get back he'll be in bed or something," she said, "I hope."

She walked home slowly. She took in the quietness and beauty of the stars. She came home and walked inside where there was no sign anyone was there. She walked up to Hiccups room and peaked in, he wasn't there. She ran straight to Astrids house and banged on the door. Astrids father answered.

"I need to speak to Astrid please," Vulka said quickly, "It's an emergency."

"Astrid," he called.

Astrid came walking to the door, "What's going on," she asked in a yawn.

"When did Hiccup drop you off," she asked

"About an hour ago why is something wrong," Astrid asked starting to freak out.

"He hasn't come home," said Vulka, "I ran to the stables he wasn't there. So I thought maybe he's at home asleep or wondering where I am."

"Oh no, wait maybe Fishlegs or the twins know," said Astrid running out the door, "Come on."

They ran to Fishlegs' house, he said he hadn't seen him since they parted at the stables. The three ran to the twins' hoping by chance he stopped by there to congratulate Tuffnut and Elsa on their engagement, only to find he never went there.

"Maybe he took Toothless for a late night ride," said Ruffnut.

"I checked the stables before I went to Astrids," said Vulka, "Dragon was sound asleep."

"Maybe he took a late night walk on the beach," said Elsa hopefully.

"No I'm pretty sure he would have come home first," said Astrid, "Someone has him he wouldn't do this without making his whereabouts known. Even when he ran off behind his dads back Stoick knew where he was."

"OK," said Fishlegs, "Maybe he stopped to help a villager with something."

"Maybe," said Astrid, "Meet back here in ten minutes."

Nods from the group, they split up. They all came back with the same results, no sign of their beloved chief. Astrid started to cry because she feared he was taken.

"Who would have wanted him," said Fishlegs, "Draco wouldn't come back after the thing with Toothless."

"He'd be too weak to take on Berk a second time with only an alpha," said Vulka, "Unless he has another plan up his sleeve."

"I don't think it's this Draco person," said Elsa, "I don't know why, but I don't think it's him."

"What makes you say that," asked Ruffnut expectantly.

"To take over as king of someplace, the first person you want dead is the leader," said Elsa, "I remember there was someone in my past try to become king, I think it's the same person."

"Who can you remember a name," asked Tuffnut sweetly.

"No," said Elsa, "Sadly I cannot."

"Well," said Astrid, "It's a start."

"A start to what," said Fishlegs, "All we have is an idea and a memory to go on."

"Wait," said Vulka, "Does the name, Arendelle, ring a bell. I heard of it a few years ago as the city with a mysterious king who hasn't left his castle for years.

"Yes," said Elsa, "I think so."

"We need to go straight to Arendelle," said Astrid.

"We can't just walk up to them," said Fishlegs, "We're vikings, Arendelle isn't a viking city."

"It's Norwegian," said Astrid, "Vikings originate from Norway."

"So," said Fishlegs.

"So we might be able to blend in as commoners," said Astrid.

"What if the recognize us," said Ruffnut.

"Hey, we're vikings," said Astrid, "Like Hiccup said, being a viking is an occupational hazard."

"So we plunge Berk into an unneeded war with our chieftain missing," said Ruffnut.

"How about we go and just send Elsa into Arendelle," said Tuffnut.

"You'll have stick with me," said Elsa, "Just because the place rings a bell doesn't mean good things happened there."

"OK," said Astrid, "It's settled, Vulka you'll have to stay here to let the people know what's going on, don' let them know our plans. Only Gobber please."

"OK," said Vulka, "But what if war is to come."

"Then tell Gobber o make weapons in case we need them," said Astrid with authority.

"It's time you took up your job," said Vulka, before she left, "Please be careful and if you find Hiccup get him home."

"Lets go," said Astrid walking out the door, "Elsa you take Stormfly I need to take Toothless, besides Angel can't fly very far she can die."

"Yes," said Elsa obediently, it felt strange to her taking orders.

"You OK," asked Tuffnut concerned for his bride.

"Nothing, it just feels strange to me taking orders for some reason," said Elsa.

"Huh," said Tuffnut, "Maybe you were a leader."

"Maybe," said Elsa, "Or just real bossy."

"True," said Tuffnut.

"Get some clothes, who know how long we'll be gone," said Astrid, "Pack a few weapons, we may get ourselves into some trouble."

They did as they were told, Fishlegs walked with Astrid and Vulka because they were all Berk had left. He ran home and packed quickly so he would be at Astrids doorstep before she was out the door. He knew this is what Hiccup would have wanted, Fishlegs was a big guy no one would want to lay a ads finger on him, even Snotlout was even smart enough not to pick a fight with him. Astrid stomped out of her house caring a basket.

"Get Snotlout," said Astrid.

Fishlegs ran to Snotlouts place and banged on the door, Fishlegs just told Snotlout to grab some clothes and get to Hookfang and that Hiccup was taken.

"Maybe it's just a prank," said Snotlout.

"You know Hiccup wouldn't even think about pulling this off as prank," said Fishlegs, "Hurry up."

Snotlout was at the stables with Fishlegs in two minutes flat. Snotlout knew Hiccup wouldn't make this a prank, yes he did pull a horrible prank on his dad but he didn't keep him going long. Even if this was a prank it would have been over by now.

"What about Gobber," said Snotlout.

"Vulka will tell him in the morning," said Astrid, "I gave direct orders."

"Who made you leader," said Snotlout.

"She's engaged to Hiccup, Hiccup's chief," said Ruffnut, "That's what makes her the leader."

Snotlout said nothing.

"On your dragons," said Astrid, "We leave now before people start wondering whats going on."

Elsa felt inside her basket for her dress, she wanted to take it because she never knew when she would get her memory back and she wanted to wear it when she did, and besides, Astrid never said she had to leave it.

She bored Stormfly, Angel had a fit. Poor Angel, Elsa was everything to that dragon, she was so close to it. But Astrid was right, it would kill her flying that far and Toothless was the most powerful dragon in the world, but something told Elsa there was a magic more powerful than the dragon, and they were soon gonna find it.

Hiccup was sitting bound in a chair alone in a dark room. A bright light shone in his face. A man with brown hair like his walked into the room, he wore very fine clothes.

"Well well well, what have we here," he said, "A viking whose not even fit to be one," he laughed evilly.

"Who are you," said Hiccup trying to hid how scared he was.

"Oh how rude of me," said the man, "I am prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"OK," said Hiccup getting somewhere, "Where am I, why am I here."

"You're on a small deserted island I found," Hans said smiling, "You are here so I can kill you and take over your precious viking island and become king."

"Ha, there's a whole shit ton of dragons on the island," Hiccup smeared, "You really think you can take it over."

"Your home is doomed," said Hans, "Once your dead it'll be easy to take over, I just pretend like i tried to save your life but was too late, then kill the alpha when no one is looking. You see, I've studied dragons for a while and know they have to have some sort of leader, if they don't they just kill themselves."

"Just try to kill that Night Fury," said Hiccup, "He's the offspring of lightning and death you really wanna try that."

"Ha, last I saw your girlfriend took the dragon to Arendelle, stupid girl," Hans smeared evilly, "Thinks she's tuff, well we'll see who has the last laugh when Elsa freezes her heart."

It hit Hiccup that there was more to Elsa than her blue dress and her lost memory, she just might be a powerful person who can do whatever she wants. He decided to keep the fact he knew Elsa a secret.

"Who's Elsa," he asked.

"Elsa, is the queen of Arendelle and she has the power to freeze anything in her path, she even froze summer," said Hans, "I tried becoming king in Arendelle only to be thrown out as trash."

"Wait, Elsa has magic," asked Hiccup being stupid.

"Yes, ice powers," said Hans laughing.

Hiccup knew he really needed to keep his mouth shut about what happened to Elsa. It was his only way out alive.

"And what will you accomplish by taking over Berk," asked Hiccup giving an attitude.

"I can destroy Arendelle for what it has done to me," said Hans, "But don't you worry, you may be dead by then."

Hiccup didn't know what to say, he was gonna be dead by the time Berk found him, there was nothing he could do. He remembered his flame sword, it was still on his hip, Hans forgot to rid him of any weapons.

"Oh, and don't even worry about your little fire sword," said Hans holing up the guts of what used to be his flame sword, "I already took care of that," he threw the pieces on the ground and stomped on them, breaking them, "I found out about it when I dragged you off."

"NO," Hiccup shouted trying to lunge for the pieces.

The only thing Hiccup accomplished was knocking his chair over. Hans stood in the shadows and watched Hiccup cry. Hiccup knew it would take a miracle for him to win. A deep voice behind Hans gave Hiccup much more than hope, the voice of his father.

"DAD," Hiccup shouted puffy eyed and teary.

Hans was thrown across the room, Stoick came and untied his son. Hiccup noticed is father was see through and wasn't touching the ground. Stoick just smiled when Hiccup looked at him concerned. Stoick put his ghostly hand on Hiccups cheek

"I'm always here to protect you son," he said and disappeared into thin air.

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, his father came out of the grave to protect him. He got up, he knew he needed to run. He ran for the door and straight to the ocean, there was no the only boat was padlocked shut and wasn't light enough for him to lift. He couldn't swim because he would drown by the time he got home the sea wasn't calm enough. This was the end of the line, no where to go.

"Gotcha," Hans shouted, "No where to go."

Hiccup ran along the beach and into the forest where he hid in a thick tree. He heard his name being called father up the tree where he was high enough off the ground to see Hans and Hans not see him. Hiccup stayed quiet as Hans ran passed the tree Hiccup was in. Hiccup waited until Hans was gone for ten minutes before he made a move. He hopped from the tree, the only thing Hiccup could think to do was try to salvage his flame sword. The parts were broken, but he might be able to save them. He sneaked around the building and found the front door, he peaked into a window and saw Hans hasn't come back yet. Hiccup opened the door and slipped inside as thought he were a spirit, he found the broken pieces of his sword and found that he hadn't taken the Hideous Zippleback gas parts out. He was still armed, and a plus Hans hadn't cared to take his knife. Hiccup picked up the broken pieces and sneaked out and hid in a bush just as Hans showed up.

"No matter," said Hans, "He can't leave if he values his life. Why escape your death only to walk right into it."

Hiccup softly cried, what was he gonna do. It's not like someone would show up just to take save his life. He realized he had the pieces of his sword.

"Why did I take these they're useless to me," said Hiccup in disgust looking at them, "I can't fix my sword I don't have the tools. But," he said hopefully, "I can get the tools."

He explored till he found a small cave where, he collected some dry wood and started a fire.

"Now all you need to do is get it hot enough to melt metal and you've got it made," Hiccup said to himself as he laid out the broken pieces, "Easy fix."

Astrid and the gang flew fast and hard, Eret got the news and was right behind them. Eret heard a thing or two about Arendelle but he was young when he first heard about it and could not remember what was said. Elsa just hoped the wouldn't get into trouble finding out. But felt more confident they wouldn't as they got closer.

* * *

Here you go part 2. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading. Please read and review.


End file.
